The Spiderwick Chronicles: After the Battle
by m.yth001
Summary: it has been a year since the Grace's battle with Mulgarath. A new threat has arisen. The Grace children will be tested in ways unimaginable. Will they defeat the darkness rising? READ TO FIND OUT! rated t just in case. I don't own characters. Holly Black
1. A Disturbing Discovery

A heavy mist hovered over the yard. Simon Grace looked out the window of his attic bedroom. Not too long ago in that very yard, a hoard of goblins were invading his home. Simon shivered as he thought of the gruesome beasts.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Simon, his twin brother. Simon jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"I had a nightmare," Simon told his twin.

"You're such a baby," Jared teased Simon. Jared walked over to the window and soon figured out what Simon's nightmare had been about. "You dreamed about _him_ again, didn't you?" Jared asked his troubled brother.

"Yeah, but this time there was another ogre. A bigger, stronger one."

"Don't be stupid. We killed the only one a long time ago," replied Jared, "It was only a dream." The two boys quietly, crept down the stairs to see what time it was. "Geez Simon, you sure picked a great time to have a nightmare. It's only two o'clock in the morning. I'm going back to bed!" Jared whispered to his brother. Jared tiptoed back up the stairs, leaving Simon alone in the kitchen.

Simon walked over to the refrigerator, got a glass of milk, and sat down at the table. He jumped at the sound of something tapping the window. _Tap,Tap._ He heard it again. Simon slowly walked over to it. "Let me in, Simon Grace," a small voice said. Simon sighed with relief when he recognized the voice.

"Thimbletack, don't do that to me!" he whispered as his heart rate was returning to normal. Simon opened the window and let the little brownie in. "What were you doing outside at two in the morning?"

"I was checking on Byron, seeing as though you did not," replied the brownie, sternly.

"But it's two o'clock in the morning. I never go out there this early!" argued Simon.

"Did you not hear him squawking?" Thimbletack retorted, angrily.

"Geez, sorry, okay?" Simon tried to calm the brownie. "So why was Byron squawking?" he asked after Thimbletack was fully composed.

"There is great danger coming. A new shapeshifter, and ogre. They call him Faragath. He was a relative of Mulgarath's. Byron got warnings from the sprites," Thimbletack spoke as if the words were poison. Simon's jaw dropped. A mouse skittered across the kitchen floor. Simon sprinted up the stairs to tell Jared the news. He ran into the room and flipped on the light.

"What now?" Jared asked without opening his eyes.

"Jared, there's another ogre!" Simon said gasping for air.

"You're insane."

"I'm not lying. Byron got warnings from the sprites. There's another ogre…..Oh yeah, did you let my mice out?"

"No I didn't let your mice out! Go back to bed, it was another one of your nightmares," Jared told his brother after sitting up in bed.

The boys held their breath as they heard footsteps in the hallway.

"What's all the noise for?" Mallory asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"There's another ogre," Simon tried to explain to his sister.

"What?!" Mallory asked in disbelief.

"Mulgarath wasn't the only one. And the new one may want us dead, too!"

"Oh my God we gotta tell Mom," Mallory whispered, still in shock.

"Are you kidding?! It's three o'clock in the morning! Every living thing on the planet is sleeping right now! GO TO BED!" Jared butted in.

"We'll tell her in the morning….Jared's right," Simon told his worried sister. With that Mallory and Simon both returned to their beds and waited for sleep to come.


	2. A Mouse Pushes Jared Over The Edge

**Notes- I don't own any characters or the series. Give all credit to Ms. Holly Black.**

The following morning, Simon, Jared, and Mallory sat at the table eating pancakes.

"Nerd, pass the syrup," Jared told his brother.

"Knock it off, Jared," Helen Grace scolded him. Simon silently passed the syrup to his brother. Jared took it, and drowned his pancakes in the sticky mess.

"Should we tell her?" whispered Mallory so that Helen couldn't hear.

"Not now," he replied. They continued to scarf down their mom's homemade pancakes.

"I gotta go to work. There's some box dinners in the cabinet. Be sure to feed the cat. I'll be home later," Helen Grace finally broke the silence. She kissed each of her children and left.

"Great, now we'll never be able to tell her about you know what," Mallory told Simon.

"She will, just not today." He sighed. Mallory and Simon put away their dishes and went outside to practice fencing. Jared was left alone.

He quickly put his dishes away also and headed upstairs to his room. When he got there, he noticed something was missing. His ipod. It wasn't in its usual spot atop his dresser. Jared, annoyed flew down the stairs and outside to where Simon and Mallory were fencing.

"Very funny guys," he said when they were finally looking at him.

"What are you talking about, nutcase?" Mallory retorted.

"Just gimme back my ipod so I can go back to my room."

"We didn't touch your ipod," Simon added..

"Fine. But when I find it, you're dead," Jared threatened his twin before storming off. He went straight to his room and flopped down on the bed. He heard a tap from the inside of his wall. "Thimbletack," he whispered to himself. He jumped off the bed and headed toward the brownie's nest of junk. Something stopped him dead in his tracks. A door at the end of the hallway creaked open. _But I'm the only one in the house, _he thought to himself. His heart rate was peaking one-fifty as he crept toward the door. When he looked in he saw a massive shadow. He blinked and it was gone. The only thing left in the room was a small brown mouse with crimson eyes. Jared slammed the door, and leaned his back against it. Jared looked around and shook his head. "I've goine insane. That's it, I've lost it," he said to himself. Mallory and Simon thundered up the stairs laughing about their practice.

"What's wrong with you? Yo9u look like you just saw a ghost!" Simon laughed.

"I think I just did," Jared mumbled.

"Ha! Yeah, not only is our house infested with faeries, it's haunted too!" Mallory said with so much sarcasm it was practically visible. Simon skipped off to his room. Mallory followed, leaving Jared still in shock from the last few minutes.

**Please review. Next chapter coming soon.**

**P.S.- sorry that it's so short, I didn't have much time.**

**P.P.S- I'm going to start a twilight fanfic soon so be on the lookout! D**


End file.
